Loud around the Turkey
by ironlegion
Summary: It's thanksgiving time in the Loud house and with it come five tales of intrigue, romance, competition, and more. A sequel to "Lincoln's Origin"
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is. The long awaited kinda sequel to Lincolns Origin.**

* * *

Autumn. That time of year where the leaves fell from the trees, people drank pumpkin flavored beverages, and everyone decorated their houses with gourds for some reason. Autumn brought with it the magical time of thanksgiving. And nowhere was that holiday celebrated more reverently then the Loud house. Where the inhabitants almost seemed at peace, contemplating what they were all thankful for.

"Move out the way!"

"Commin through!"

"Watch out!"

Well, mostly at peace.

Inside the Loud family was rushing around, doing last minute cleaning in order to prepare their home for their guests. Everyone was doing their part, getting up last minute crumbs and scraps, quadruple checking their rooms and making sure their youngest hadn't thrown around any dirty diapers.

One Loud in particular seemed nervous as he plucked half-finished comic books off the coffee table, lest they get thrown away in the madness.

Clutching his creations to his chest, he noticed the readers looking at him and talked back to them as he walked back to his room.

"Yeah, things are pretty crazy this time of year. Thanksgiving in the Loud house is always a big event but this year is special. See, on top of our usual guests of the McBrides, me and Lori managed to talk my parents into inviting Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes to spend the holiday with us. We also decided to invite Mr. Grouse since we didn't want him to be alone like he was on Christmas and Luna's girlfriend Sam even said she'd be here too. With over 22 people coming to our house this year the place is going to be so packed we can't even eat inside."

After depositing the fruits of his labor in his room, Lincoln ran back downstairs where his father ran past him with a raw turkey in a pan.

"Turkey #3 coming through!"

Lincoln ducked out the way to avoid being plowed into by his dinner, then turned back to the audience. "My dad has been cooking for the past two days and he's still not close to being done. Something tells me we won't be able to get that turkey smell out of the house for a while this year."

He walked through the kitchen, where his dad was cooking at an intense pace, and into the backyard where Luna, Leni, and Lori were all helping set up the table and tent they were using for dinner.

"I finished lighting the Jack-o-Lantern!" Leni said proudly.

Lori face palmed. "Leni, for the millionth time, this is a thanksgiving dinner!"

Leni frowned. "But then, what do I do with these chocolate eater eggs?" She asked, holding out a basket of colorful candy eggs.

"I'll take one of those." Said Luna. She grabbed an egg and took a bite before returning to setting up her amp. "And Lor, Why are you wound up so tight?"

"Because, this'll be the first thanksgiving I've spent with my boo-boo-bear. I want everything to be perfect." Lori said, grabbing an egg from Leni's basket.

"Just chillax sis. My lady is gonna be chowing with us too, but you don't see me freaking out."

"Luna your chill about everything. You never freak out." She noticed Lincoln by the door. "Lincoln, your girlfriends coming to dinner, aren't you the slightest bit worried?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Ronnie Anne's not my girlfriend." He repeated for about the millionth time. "And what would I have to be worried about?"

"Uh, how about how you're dressed? Don't you think maybe it might be better to dress up for her?"

Lincoln looked down. He didn't see anything wrong with how he was dressed. It was just his usual attire of a button up orange shirt with black stripes opened over an Ace Savvy T-shirt, Khakis, and red sneakers. Hanging from his side was his black satchel.

Lincoln shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with my look."

"I don't know Linky. You might wanna lose the purse. If Ronnie Anne has one, it'll look tacky if you both wear one." Leni said. Lori and Luna snickered.

Lincolns face burned bright. "Ronnie Anne won't have a purse Leni. And this isn't a purse!" Ever since he'd gotten his satchel, he'd found himself on the end of far too many jokes by his sisters.

Lori smirked. "What, she hasn't given you any grief about it?"

Lincoln suddenly looked nervous. "Well actually…..I haven't really talked to her in a while."

He felt his sisters eyes narrow on him. "And just how long is a while?" Lori asked.

Lincoln loudly gulped, knowing they wouldn't like the answer. "…..Since before I started making comics." He admitted.

Their response was almost instant.

"What!?"

"Dude!"

"Lincoln! Why would you wait this long to contact her!?" Lori asked angrily.

Lincoln raised his hands in defense. "I've been busy! What with making comics for the shop at the mall, making comics for you guys, and doing tons of research and stuff, My schedule's been booked. Whatever downtime I do have, I spend it relaxing or with you guys. I was gonna call her after we heard the results of the contest but…..well…."

That took the anger out of them. They still remembered how just two months ago, their brother had found he had a talent for creating comics and entered a comic book competition. Fearful he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with them, the girls had worked to sabotage his efforts. But upon seeing he had made the comics to be closer to them, they had helped get his comic book published as a way of trying to make amends. That had been months ago and there were still moments where Lincoln was a bit frosty to them.

"So you seriously haven't talked to her in all this time? She hasn't tried to call or text or anything?" Lori asked.

"Now that you mention it, no she hasn't." He said worriedly. "I hope everything's okay with her."

"Well, we'll see soon." Suddenly Lori's phone beeped. She checked it and panicked. "Bobby says they just passed they're old house. I have to go get ready!" She rushed back into the house.

Luna walked over and placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Don't worry bro. I'm sure things will be alright with you and your lady. Now if you'll exscuse me, I'm going to get prepared to see mine." She walked back inside too.

Finally Leni came up to him with an encouraging smile. "Good luck with Ronnie Anne Lincoln. I hope things go alright with you guys."

That made him give a small smile. "Thanks Leni."

She grew excited. "I'm gonna go and get our shamrocks and our heart shaped cards."

"Leni wait! That's not-!" But she had already ran off.

Lincoln sighed. He would just have to deal with whatever happened with him and Ronnie Anne. After all, things couldn't go that badly right?

* * *

 **I'm always amazed how every year, on the day after halloween people consider it christmas time (I say that knowing I still have an unfinished halloween story laying around like extra candy). So, I decided to craft a Loud House Thanksgiving tale to enchant and remind us all the joys of the Thanksgiving season. This story isn't just about Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. They're whole families plus the the McBrides will be there so there will be many interesting tales to tell, specifically 5 tales. Spoiler alert: By the end of this story, there will be two new couples and another major revelation in the Loud House. And for the Lincoln and Ronnie Anne thing, I felt like this is something that might happen. Being a comic book maker is probably a super busy job that takes up a lot of time. Plus it gives me a reason for why she wasn't in the first story. Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne

"Okay, everybody ready?"

The Louds were waiting anxiously in front of their door. The family had just finished tidying up and getting everything ready. Any minute now their guests would be arriving, so they stood by the door, prepared to great them. Most of them were in their usual attire, except for Lori who had put on a long blue cyan dress and blue high heeled shoes.

Lincoln stared at the door worriedly. Any minute now Ronnie Anne and her family would arrive and he would be face to face with her for the first time in months. What would she say? Would she be mad he hadn't contacted her in so long? Relieved to see him? Sad that her only friend from town had seemingly abandoned her?

After a few minutes of waiting the sound of a car pulling up was heard followed by a few knocks at the door.

Without a second lost, Lynn Sr pulled open the door.

And there stood the Casagrande family. Grandma Rosa, Grandpa Hector both bearing heavy shopping bags, Ronnie Anne's uncle Carlos with his face buried in a book. Her aunt Frida, snapping pictures of everyone, her cousins Carl, Carlota, and Cj, her brother bobby, and her mom. Looking closer, he noticed Ronnie Anne standing behind them with a uncomfortable look on her face.

Before he could say hi to her, Grandma Rosa came forward and immediately started shaking hands.

"Oh hello everybody. It is so nice to meet you all. Ronnie Anne has told us so much about you." She walked forward and dropped the bags in her left hand. She walked up to Lucy and pinched her cheeks. "Ugh, too skinny. Well not to worry. I will help prepare an excellent meal. Where is the kitchen?" Rita pointed to the kitchen. Rosa let go of Lucy's cheeks and went inside, Hector waving to them all before following her.

Lucy rubbed the spot where Rosa had pinched her. "Ow."

Frida came forward and began snapping pictures of them with her camera, nearly blinding them with the flash. "oh, look at you all! It's so good to have us all together on thanksgiving." Her eyes began to water. "It's so beautiful to have our families together!" Tears of joy started pouring from her eyes.

Noticing his wife crying, Carlos put away his book and placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder to help calm her down. Once she had stopped crying, he turned to Lynn Sr and extended his hand. "Carlos. Nice to meet you. Did you know that at the first thanksgiving they didn't actually eat turkeys because they weren't a part of the natural environment?"

"I did not know that." Lynn Sr said, impressed.

Linoln once again tried to get forward and greet Ronnie Anne, but suddenly her cousin CJ Ran forward and pulled him into a hug. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln couldn't help but smile. Even if he had interrupted his attempt to talk, CJ's excitement was extremely infectious. "Hey CJ." He chuckled.

"It's so good to see you. We're gonna have an awesome thanksgiving."

Lincoln smiled. "Definitely buddy."

Soon, the rest of the Casagrandes introduced themselves and made their way into the house. Lincoln wanted to go after Ronnie Anne, but his parents wanted him to stay and help them greet guest. After a few minutes Mr Grouse came over followed by Sam, Luna's girlfriend, and finally Clyde and his parents.

Once all the guests had arrived, everyone scattered to mingle, hang out, and just pass the time until dinner. Lincoln looked around, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find Ronnie Anne. Frustrated he decided to try and look around for her.

His first thought was to try and ask Bobby. He went upstairs and checked in Lori and Leni's room but instead of finding Lori or Bobby he found Leni and Carlota posing in front of a mirror in colorful outfits and squealing in joy until Leni noticed his reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, hey Linky what's up?" She asked.

"Hey little man." Carlota greeted.

"Hey guys. I was just looking for Lori and Bobby. Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Well, they were in here, but when Leni and I came in, they went somewhere downstairs. I think they wanted some alone time." Carlota said, making air quotes when she said "Alone time".

"Thanks."

"Why do you need to talk to them anyway?" Asked Leni. "I thought you were going to talk to Ronnie Anne."

"I am. I just don't know where she is."

"oooooooooo! What are you guys gonna talk about hmmm?" Carlota asked teasingly.

Lincoln blushed. "Nothing! I just wanted to catch up with her."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you and her will be catching up just like Lori and Bobby are."

"No I-!"

Leni squealed. "Oh, they are such a cute couple!"

"I know right? They act like they're not into each other but they so are."

"Did you know she was Lincoln's first kiss?"

"That is so adorable!"

"Right?"

Frustrated and his face now the color of an apple, Lincoln walked out and went downstairs to look for Lori and Bobby. He scanned the guests in the living room but didn't see them anywhere, so he decided to look in the kitchen.

He walked in and found his dad and Grandma Rosa arguing in the middle of the kitchen. His father struggling to take a spatula from the old woman's hands.

"I have been cooking for _me_ _familia_ for years! I have far more experience than you!" She tugged the spatula her way.

"And _I've_ been making meals for over people for most of my life _and_ I happen to be a professional chef! So I'd say I know more about cooking!" He pulled the spatula closer to himself.

The two struggled, until they noticed Lincoln and momentarily stopped.

"Perfect! He can answer this for us. Lincoln, you've had my cooking and Grandma Rosa's. Who would you say is better?" Asked his father.

Lincoln broke into a sweat. He really didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings or end up grounded, but Grandma Rosa was really nice and the woman made a mean chocolate cake.

He decided to try and remain impartial. "Uh well, you guys are both great cooks!" They both glared at him and he panicked. "I mean you both have such different styles! It's hard to tell!"

Grandma Rosa groaned. "Bah! He is just a child! He can't possibly have a refined enough palette to tell! We must find good enough judge."

"Bring it on Grandma!" Lynn and Rosa narrowed their eyes at each other.

Seeing an opportunity, Lincoln ran past them and managed to get into the backyard. The place was completely empty except for Lori and Bobby. Unfortunately the two of them were kissing against a tree.

Lincoln grimaced. He really didn't want to watch this. A part of him thought of going back inside and waiting until they were done, but he didn't want to do that. Besides, that would mean going back to being in the middle of Iron Cook: Loud house edition and that was not something he wanted to be a part of.

Sighing, he walked down to where they were and tapped on Bobby's shoulder.

The two of them separated with a wet popping sound and immediately looked embarrassed upon seeing Lincoln.

"What do you want twerp? We were busy." Lori huffed.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I could see that. I just wanted to ask bobby if he had seen Ronnie Anne anywhere."

Bobby said nothing and got a panicked look on his face. For some reason his eyes were glued to a spot behind Lincoln's head. Lincoln looked and saw Ronnie Anne coming from behind the door he had just came out of. Her eyes bulged out upon seeing him and she immediately shut the door before running off.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln ran to follow her.

"Aw man. I hope things work out for those two." Bobby said worriedly.

"Yeah, me too." They looked at each other for a moment before they resumed kissing.

After nearly an hour of searching, Lincoln still hadn't managed to find her. He had searched everywhere and had nothing.

He was just so confused. It was obvious now that it wasn't simply due to not being able to talk. Ronnie Anne was actively avoiding him. But why?

However even as he thought it, he knew the answer. It was because he had been so distant. He hadn't contacted her in months and now she was letting him know how it felt to have someone you care about not talk to you. Who was he kidding? He deserved this.

Sighing, he decided to go downstairs and just hope that maybe he might see her during dinner.

In the living room he found Clyde laying sideways on the couch.

"Hey Lincoln. What's up?" Clyde seemed a bit….off. For one, the front of his shirt was wrinkled and Lincoln knew his friend took great pride in his appearance. For another, he didn't remember Clyde bringing a familiar looking massive red soda hat with a center built to hold nachos or him having an interest in the thanksgiving football game currently playing on the T.V.

"Uh, nothing. Since when are you football fan?" Lincoln asked confusedly.

Clyde glanced nervously at the T.V. "Oh, uh, well I have been trying to get more into sports. You know, thinking about trying to build some muscle." A sound like a snort came from the couch. Clyde lifted his elbow and planted it hard on the top of the couch, causing a solid sounding thud.

"How has your day been?" Clyde asked.

Hearing that reminded him of his troubles with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln walked over and sunk into an empty spot on the couch. "Eh, it's been alright."

Noticing his friends dower mood, Clyde asked. "What's the matter?"

Happy to finally be able to explain his problem, Lincoln said. "It's Ronnie Anne. We haven't really talked since we started making comics and now it seems like she's completely avoiding me." Lincoln sighed. "I guess it makes since. If I didn't want to speak to her, why would she want to speak to me? It was stupid to think I could make things alright between us."

"No it isn't!"

Lincoln was shocked by the force in his friend's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Look Lincoln, I'm not gonna lie. You messed up. Big time. But don't let that stop you. You need to talk things out with Ronnie Anne. Maybe it won't help things or make things better, but at least you'll know where you stand with her. I mean come on, do you really want to be stuck not speaking to each other?"

Lincoln shook his head defiantly. "No, I don't!"

"Then go find her and work things out with her!"

"YEAH!" Lincoln hopped off the couch, more determined than before. "Thanks Clyde. I really needed that."

"A good pep talk always helps."

The two were interrupted when what looked like a walking pile of discarded food and slime trudged into the living room. For a minute Lincoln thought one of Lisa's discarded experiments had returned to wreak its unholy vengeance until it wiped its face and revealed itself to be Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln gasped and immediately ran to help clean her off. "Ronnie Anne what happened to you?!"

Ronnie Anne simply looked at him with a queasy expression before saying. "Give me a second to wash up and I'll explain everything."

He went upstairs with her and waited outside the bathroom as she got off all the gunk on her. She finally came out completely clean, though still looking like she was about to be sick.

"Ronnie Anne, what happened? How'd you get all the stuff all over you?" he asked again.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled before saying. "Look, I'll tell you. Just… shut up until I'm done."

He nodded.

"Okay, so about a month after I had moved away, I was just sitting around my family's apartment with nothing to do. Grandpa Hector, Carl, and Bobby were in the bodega, Mom, Uncle Carlos, and Aunt Frida were at work, and Carlota was out with friends. I was bored out of my mind until my Grandma Rosa called me into the kitchen and asked me to help with dinner. I didn't really have an excuse not to, so I figured "What the heck?" I expected to totally hate it, but then….I ended up enjoying it. I liked helping out in the kitchen, I liked turning ingredients into actual food. It was seriously cool. So, for the next couple of months, I helped out in the kitchen whenever I could. Sometimes I'd even go in by myself and just experiment with mixing different flavors and making different dishes. I actually thought about the stuff I ate instead of just stuffing it in my mouth. My whole family was super supportive" She sighed. "I wanted to chat you up and tell you, but I was too afraid. The truth is, I was worried about what you'd think. I was supposed to be this tough, butt-kicking chick and I guess I was worried you'd see me as being this girly chef. I was so afraid of what you'd think. Every day I was worried you'd call and I'd have to lie to your face."

The whole time she was talking she was looking at him with a mixture of fear and anxiety, like every time she stopped talking he'd suddenly start laughing at her.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She said, still a bit anxiously.

He smiled. "Then I think we _both_ have a lot to talk about." He led her over to his room and pushed open the door.

Ronnie Anne gaped at all the artwork and roughly drawn character sheets plastered on the walls. "What is all this?"

Lincoln gestured to everything. "This is why I haven't called you in so long. I've been pretty busy."

And so, the two of them sat down and talked about everything that had happened since they'd last spoken to each other. Lincoln told her about how he had wanted to get his sisters interested in comics, his comic accidently being let out into the world, and how he had gotten into making them. She whistled respectfully when he told her about the fight with Chandler and playfully slugged him in the arm saying. "Not bad Lame-O." And then cried out in shock when he told her what happened with the contest.

"Your sisters seriously did something like that?" She said angrily. "Not cool."

"I'll admit, I'm still a bit ticked off at them. But they did manage to make it up to me and they have been super supportive."

She snorted. "Then you're bigger than I am. If my family did something like that I might never speak to them again."

In turn, she told him about her accomplishments. She told him about some of the meals she had made for her family, her descriptions causing his mouth to water, and even showed him a picture on her phone her mom took of her in a junior chef's competition.

"It was a lot of fun. And I managed to come in second place. Not too shabby for my first cooking competition." She said bashfully.

Lincoln smirked at the picture of her standing with her mom in a chef's uniform. "You look adorable" That earned him a hit to the face with one of his pillows.

She ven let him in on the real reason she'd been avoiding him: She'd been trying to help her grandma cook dinner.

"….So I go in the kitchen and the next thing I know your dad and my grandma have basically started a full on food war in there! They were flinging food at each other like a couple of five year olds. After that I decided I'd had enough."

"Good call."

Soon, the talk turned away from their new hobbies and they started just talking about the new developments in their lives and their families and eventually they just went throughout the house, chatting with friends and loved ones and just hanging out.

While things had started out awkward, they had managed to find the peaceful comfort their friendship had before.

Eventually they were called out to dinner. As they sat down to the meal, Lincoln made a crack about the flavor of the food that earned him a shot of mashed potatoes flung from Ronnie Anne's spoon. Her mother teased that Lincoln should paint Ronnie Anne causing them both to turn scarlet. They laughed and played and ate and where thankful for knowing that, in spite of the changes to their lives, they were still able to be keep their friendship.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2! Just in time for Thanksgiving.**

 **If those other scenes seemed odd, don't worry they will come up in the other chapters. This is only one part of the story to be seen. Sometimes things look a bit different depending on the angle you look.**

 **I really hope everyone likes this, please review and let me know what you think and just have a happy rest of thanksgiving.**


	3. Leni and Carlota

After everyone was finished greeting the guest's Leni immediately hurried up the stairs to her room. She _had_ to make sure her makeup was ready before dinner. It was so hard to apply lipstick and eat turkey at the same time.

While she was walking through the hall and thinking about her colors, she accidently ran into someone else. She rubbed her head and prepared to apologize but stopped once she got a look at the person she had run into.

Her hair, her clothes, her makeup! They were all so amazing! She'd never seen someone so stylish! Leni picked herself up and immediately started gushing.

"OMG! You look so good!" Leni said. The other girl smiled.

"Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself. I love that dress on you." She said.

"I have a dozen more like it in my closet." Leni said. "You want to go check them out?"

"I would love to." The girl extended her hand. "Carlota. Carlota Casagrande."

Leni took her hand and shook it overenthusiastically. "Hi!"

Carlota looked at her expectedly. "Are you gonna tell me your name?"

Leni blushed. "Oh, sorry it's Leni."

"Well nice to meet you Leni." The two of them retreated to Leni's room where they found Lori and bobby talking animatedly on her bed.

"Hey guys!" Leni interrupted.

"Oh hey Leni. Hey Carlota." Lori replied unenthusiastically.

"What are you guys up to? Making up for lost time I'm guessing?" Carlota asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Lori glared at her. "No. We were just catching up on what we've missed since he moved." Agitated, Lori grabbed Bobby's hand. "Come on boo-boo bear. Let's go somewhere more private."

Bobby waved goodbye to them. "Bye Leni. Bye cuz." Before being dragged off by Lori.

Carlota snorted. "They are so obvious. Now show me some of the clothes you've got."

Leni opened the closet she shared with Lori and showed Carlota her side. Carlota's eyes opened so wide they nearly hit her eyebrows.

"These are all yours?" She asked, examining some of the clothes inside.

Leni nodded. "I got some of them at the mall, some at a few shops around town, and some of them I made myself."

Carlota momentarily stopped drooling over her clothes and looked impressed at Leni. "You made some?"

"Yep. Like this one." She pulled a bright orange top off a hanger. "I made it for a fashion competition a few months ago. I won first place!"

"Awesome." She looked back at some of the clothes inside and got an idea. "How about we try some on?"

Leni clapped her hands with glee. "Yay!"

The two began trying on different outfits, posing in front of the mirror, and occasionally taking selfies. Leni was having an amazing time. Sure, some of her sisters or friends might want fashion advice but she'd never had someone who shared her enthusiasm for clothes before.

While posing in one of her specially made dresses, Leni noticed Lincoln standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Linky what's up?" She asked.

"Hey little man." Carlota greeted.

"Hey guys. I was just looking for Lori and Bobby. Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Well, they were in here, but when Leni and I came in, they went somewhere downstairs. I think they wanted some alone time." Carlota said, making air quotes when she said "Alone time".

"Thanks."

"Why do you need to talk to them anyway?" Asked Leni. "I thought you were going to talk to Ronnie Anne."

"I am. I just don't know where she is."

"oooooooooo! What are you guys gonna talk about hmmm?" Carlota asked teasingly.

Lincoln blushed. "Nothing! I just wanted to catch up with her."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you and her will be catching up just like Lori and Bobby are."

"No I-!"

Leni squealed. "Oh, they are such a cute couple!"

"I know right? They act like they're not into each other but they so are."

"Did you know she was Lincoln's first kiss?"

"That is so adorable!"

"Right?"

The two of them squealed in delight before realizing Lincoln was gone.

"Huh. He must have went to go find Ronnie Anne." Carlota said.

"Oh! Wouldn't it be great if the two of them ended up getting married? Then we'd be sisters!" Leni said excitedly.

"That would make us cousins." Carlota pointed out.

Leni's face fell. "Oh."

Carlota placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But, we could still be like sisters." She said encouragingly.

Leni perked up. "Yeah we could!"

"Uh, guys?"

The two of them looked at the doorway and saw Lana standing there with a sour look on her face.

"Hi Lana. What's the matter?" Leni asked.

"I need your help." Lana said begrudgingly. She took a deep breath before mumbling. "I…..need you to give me makeover."

The two of the gasped before excitedly crying. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Grabbing Lana's arm and dragging her into the room.

In a tornado of clothes, makeup, and beauty supplies, Leni and Carlota redressed and made over Lana until she was clothed in a big blue poofy dress and makeup applied tastefully to her face.

Lana's grounded her teeth together but she managed to grunt out. "Thanks." Before bolting out of the room.

Although they were tired and breathing heavily, Leni and Carlota joyfully high fived.

"Not too bad." Carlota said. "When the boys see her, she'll have to beat them off with both hands."

Leni gasped. "You think boys will try and hurt her just because she's pretty?!"

Carlota chuckled. "Really funny Leni. But seriously, that was the bomb!"

"BOMB?!" Leni screeched. She ducked underneath her bed and peeked her head out. "Where?"

Carlota laughed even harder. "Seriously, stop. You are just too funny!"

Seeing Carlota laugh at her caused Leni to become upset. She pulled herself from under the bed and went over to the door. "Thanks. Hey, I don't really feel like dressing up anymore. I think I'm going to go say hi to Lori."

Slightly unnerved by Leni's sudden dower mood, Carlota said. "Uh, okay."

Leni went downstairs and looked around for Lori, looking in closets, doorways, and she even looked down in the basement. But when she came down there, all she found were Clyde and Lynn with their Lips inches away from each other.

"Clyde! Lynn!" The two of them leapt apart and looked at her worriedly. "Have you two seen Lori?"

They looked at each other before Lynn shrugged and said. "I think she's outside."

"Thanks." She went out and found Lori and Bobby gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. She went over and tapped Lori on the shoulder. "Lori?"

Lri sighed and asked. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." Usually Lori would turn her away for interrupting her time with Bobby, but she seemed to notice how down she was. She turned away from her boyfriend and asked. "What's wrong Leni?"

"It's just, I was hanging out with Carlota and we were talking about fashion, and make up and just in general having an awesome time, and then Lincoln came in looking for Ronnie Anne-."

Leni, get to the point." Lori said, slightly irritated.

"Oh right, well we were talking and I ended up doing that thing I usually do where I don't understand what someone meant and I ended up doing something un-smart and she laughed at me." Leni sad sadly.

Lori and bobby looked at her confusedly. "Leni, you do "Un-smart" things around us literally all the time. Why is this time any different?"

"Because, I'm worried she won't want to hang out together if she finds out." Leni looked downcastly at the ground. "Have you ever met a person and just known from, like, the moment you met you just had to be together?"

Lori gazed tenderly at bobby. "Yeah, I have."

"Well that's how I felt. I thought for sure Carlota and me could be besties, but I don't want her to not want to hang around me because I'm not smart. Or even worse, to just keep laughing at me whenever I do something that isn't." Leni sighed. "Maybe I just wasn't meant to have a best friend."

Lori pulled Leni into a hug. "Leni, you might not be the smartest person but you have a good heart. And real friends don't care about how smart you are. I'm sure Carlota will be happy with you just the way you are."

"I'm with Lori." Bobby interjected. "My Cousin isn't the kind of person who cares too much about smarts. She'll definitely still like you."

Leni glanced at them. "You really think so?"

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"Thanks guys." She stood up. "I think I can do this."

"Good luck."

Leni walked back up to her room and found Carlota sitting on her bed playing on her phone.

"Hey girl." She said. She noticed Leni nervously wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at her. "What's-."

"I'm DUMB!" Leni suddenly yelled. Startling Carlota and causing her to jump in fright.

"What?"

"I'm, like, really dumb. I have trouble with directions, and letters, and knowing when people mean something different than what they say. I can't drive and I-I didn't tell you because, I was just so scared you'd laugh at me or not want to be friends anymore or-."

"Leni stop!" Carlota interrupted. She walked over and held Leni's hands in her own. "I don't care about how smart you are."

"Really?"

"No. I mean, I thought you were just joking around but I get it. It's hard for you to understand some stuff. Heck, I'm not exactly the smartest person either, I get straight Cs."

"I wish I could get a C." Leni mumbled. "So, you weren't laughing at me doing something stupid?"

"No way. I would never do that. Once these mean girls made fun of how my little bro CJ talked. Let's just say they were the ones talking funny after that."

Leni frowned. "How come?"

"I knocked a couple of their teeth loose." Carlota explained.

"Oooh." Leni smiled hopefully. "So, do you wanna be besties."

"Of course."

Leni squealed. "EEEEEEEHHHHH! Congratulatory Selfie?"

"You know it!"

And they took a picture to commemorate their new friendship.

* * *

 **And here is the newest chapter. I hope I managed to get Leni and Carlota right, I found them a bit tough to write. I really can see these two as being best friends and I have some more ideas on how that might evolve more in this story.**

 **The whole thing about Leni not being smart came to me because I think she might legitimately have trouble with that. Yes, she's really nice but I could easily see her having difficulty with making lasting friends due to her misunderstandings and she might not have a best best friend.**

 **please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think.**


	4. Lynn Sr and Rosa

Once all the guests had been welcomed, Lynn Sr immediately went back to the kitchen. There was still a lot of dinner to fix and if he wanted his family and friends to eat before 1:00 Am, then he had to work fast!

Once he got back in, he found Grandma Rosa, Grandpa Hector, and Ronnie Anne all unpacking food from bags.

"What's going on here?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, Senor Loud. My granddaughter and I were about to whip up some of my most special family thanksgiving recipes." Rosa answered. She then grabbed a spatula that had been lying next to the packed stove.

Lynn laughed and went over to grab the spatula from her. "Grandma Rosa there's no need to do that. I already have the family thanksgiving dinner all planned out. Please just go and relax." He said politely

Rosa smiled and took the spatula back from him. "No please, I wish to assist and make something nice to feed me _familia_ " She said, equally as nicely.

Lynn snatched back the utensil from the old woman. "Really I insist. I've got it all handled." He said, his tone, while nice, carrying a hint of annoyance.

"I really must disagree. I _will_ cook something." Rosa said, just as passive aggressively.

Lynn was starting to get angry. He grabbed the spatula and attempted to wrench it from Rosa's hands. "It's _my_ house and I've been cooking for 2 days. Let me do this!"

Rosa kept a tight grip on the implement. "I _always_ cook for my family on the holidays. It is a tradition I have kept up for all my life! I am not going to stop now!"

While the two played tug of war for the spatula and gave each other death glares, Hector and Ronnie Anne watched them nervously.

"Should we try and break this up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Her grandfather shook his head. "No, it's probably best if we let them settle this. If there's one thing I've learned about your grandma it's to never challenge her place in the kitchen." And Hector walked into the living room. Ronnie Anne stared at the two arguing adults and before shrugged and yelling. "Let me know when you need me grandma!" Before going into the backyard.

The two continued to battle it out for the utensil, trying to convince the other they were worthy of preparing the meal.

"I have been cooking for _me_ _familia_ for years! I have far more experience than you!" Rosa yelled, tugging the spatula her way.

"And _I've_ been making meals for over 11 people for most of my life _and_ I happen to be a professional chef! So I'd say I know more about cooking!" Lynn argued while yanking the spatula towards him. Then he noticed Lincoln out of the corner of his eye.

"Perfect! He can answer this for us. Lincoln, you've had my cooking and Grandma Rosa's. Who would you say is better?"

Lincoln started sweating bullets, his eyes darting nervously from one of them to the other before saying. "Uh well, you guys are both great cooks!" When they both glared at him he reiterated. "I mean you both have such different styles! It's hard to tell!"

Rosa groaned. "Bah! He is just a child! He can't possibly have a refined enough palette to tell! We must find a good enough judge."

"Bring it on Grandma!" Lynn yelled. The two of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"So who's going to be the judge of our little cook off?" Lynn asked.

"Obviously my granddaughter." Rosa said proudly. "I've taught her everything I know about cooking. She's a great chef even at such a young age."

A mere moment after she said that, Ronnie Anne blew past them and up the steps. A few seconds later Lincoln came in and quickly asked. "Which way did she go?" They pointed in the direction and he bolted after her.

"Okay, we might have to find someone else to do it." Rosa admitted.

"But who else could compare our cooking?" Lynn asked. The two of them deply thought it over.

Meanwhile, outside their notice, Clyde and Lynn walked into the kitchen holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. But, seeing her father, Lynn released Clyde's hands and jumped into the trashcan to hide.

The noise caused Lynn to look and notice him. "Clyde!" Lynn said, grabbing him and pulling him towards them. "You have a pretty sophisticated palate right?"

"I have a pretty good understanding of different flavors." Clyde admitted. "Why?"

"Then your perfect. How'd you like to judge a little cooking contest between me and Grandma Rosa?"

"Him?" Rosa asked doubtfully. "He is but a little boy."

"Trust me, I've met his folks. They know plenty about cooking and I know they taught him plenty." Lynn smirked competitively at her. "Or maybe your just worried you're going to lose."

"Hah! Like I would worry about losing to you!"

"Sure, I'd love to help you guys. "Clyde said. Then he whispered to the side. " _Anything for my future father-in law_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

And so they got to work. Lynn set aside the pots on the burners on the stove and removed the last turkey from the oven, setting it with its brothers on the table. He grabbed a cooking timer, set it for 30 minutes and yelled. "GO!"

The two whipped into action, cracking eggs into bowls, melting cheese, and browning meat in pans. They worked as quickly as possible to craft their edible creations. The two culinary fighters put everything they had until the timer finally stopped.

"Time!" Clyde called. "Please present your creations."

Lynn senior came up first, presenting a bowl of creamy macaroni in cheese sauce.

"My macaroni "Lynn" cheese." He said proudly. Clyde dug a spoon into it and took a bite, savoring its flavors. Lynn shook with nervousness before Clyde said. "Not bad."

Lynn let out a sigh of relief. Rosa pushed past him and presented to Clyde a plate of beautiful tamales covered in red sauce.

Clyde cut a piece off and chewed it for a few minutes before swallowing and saying. "Pretty good."

The pair were completely focused on Clyde as he thought over his decision.

"I have to say…..I can't decide."

"WHAT?!" They both screamed incredulously.

"You're both too talented. I just can't pick one over the other." Clyde said quickly. Seeing that the two of them were boiling over with rage he said. "Well, I think I hear my dad's calling. Got to go!" And sprinted out of the kitchen. Lynn snuck out of the trash can and followed suit.

"Ugh, I can't believe he couldn't decide!" Lynn Sr griped.

"Well, let's decide for ourselves." Rosa picked up the bowl of mac of cheese and took a spoonful for herself. She grimaced. "Uh, the pasta is far too mushy. And the cheese sauce tastes like old glue."

"Oh yeah?" Lynn grabbed a tamale from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth. "Well these tamales are soggy and flavorless!"

"How dare you?! That Tamale recipe has been passed down for generations!" Rosa picked up the spatula they'd been fighting over and wacked Lynn across the face with it.

He stared at her incredulously. "Did you just smack me with a spatula!?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Rosa challenged.

Lynn growled. He plunged his hand into the utensil drawer and withdrew a long whisk. He raised above his head and tried to bring down on Rosa's head but she blocked him with the spatula.

Lynn kept attempting to slash at her with the whisk but each strike was parried back by Rosa spatula. She tried to once again strike his face with it, but he ducked out of the way. Lynn jumped atop the counted, using the high ground to bring down his whisk into the bun of Grandma Rosa's hair and then spun it around causing her hair to unfurl into a mess.

Enraged by what he had done to her hair, Rosa smacked Lynn in the groin with the spatula causing him to fall to his knees on the counter allowing her to smack him across the face multiple times until he fell all the way to the ground.

Weakened, beaten, and bruised, Lynn struggled to continue trying to protect himself from Rosa's assault. He slowly tried to push himself back until his head connected with something solid. Looking behind him, he saw his wife, Frida, and Ronnie Anne's mother, Maria.

Lynn and Rosa froze. Frida and Maria both had looks of extreme confusion but Rita just sighed and gave them a nonplussed look as if coming into the kitchen and finding her husband using a whisk to swordfight with an old woman wielding a spatula was a totally common occurrence.

Frida quickly pulled Lynn up and they hid their utensils behind their backs.

"What were you to doing?" Maria asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, just getting prepared to make dinner." Lynn said unconvincingly.

"Si, uh, we were just, um, getting familiar with our untensils?" Rosa weakly replied.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Right. Have either of you seen Frida's camera? We've been looking all over for it."

They looked at each other.

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

Hearing that caused Frida to start to tear up. Maria put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down

"Okay. Good luck with dinner." They walked to continue searching. Lynn and Rosa watched them go until they were sure they had gone and then returned to battle.

Lynn fought valiantly, but soon Rosa was too strong. Within moments she landed a strike that knocked the whisk out of his hands. Lynn dove after it, but the utensil rolled until it was trapped beneath the fridge.

Now weaponless on the ground, Lynn looked around for anything to defend himself with. Then he noticed the pots of food still on the counter.

"Do you surrender?" Rosa asked.

Lynn got to his feet and started inching slowly to the counter. "Okay Grandma Rosa. I guess…..you…..W- CRANBERRY SAUCE!" He grabbed a handful out of a pot and flung it into Rosa's face. She was stunned for a moment before shaking the muck off herself.

"So, it's a food fight you want eh?" Rosa grabbed a pot and started chucking handfuls of sweet potatoes at Lynn, splattering his shirt in orange spots.

So, the two continued fighting, firing food at one another like it was a high school cafeteria. And nothing was safe from their onslaught.

"Hey daddy, can me and Carl get some ju-AAUUUGGHH!" Lola yelled, surprised to find herself bombarded by sides. She took a look at her now ruined dress before crying out and running off.

"Hey grandma, you need my help ye-." Was all Ronnie Anne managed to say before getting completely buried in a mountain of food. Once she managed to stand, she immediately left, not wanting to get in the middle of the carnage.

The battle raged on until, one errantly fired roast potato from Lynn hit the leg of the kitchen table, bending it and causing it to wobble under the weight of the three cooked birds resting on it.

Lynn froze in horror at the sight of his three masterpieces about to collapse. "MY TURKEYS!"

The table fell, but before they could hit the floor, Rosa caught all three turkeys, two with her hands and one on the top of her head before depositing them onto the seats of the kitchen table.

Lynn stared at her in disbelief. "You saved my turkeys. Why?"

"I would hate to see such marvelously cooked birds go to waste like that." Rosa explained.

"Thank you Rosa."

" _No Problema_. And Senor Loud, I suppose I should say I'm sorry. I know how important my kitchen is to me and how I'd feel if someone tried to take over." Rosa sighed. "I suppose I got a bit carried away with wanting to uphold my traditions."

Lynn looked around at the walls dripping mashed potatoes, the fridge covered in flower, and the kaleidoscope of stains covering both their clothes. "I think we both got carried away."

The two of them shared a good laugh.

"What do you say we _both_ make dinner this thanksgiving? A loud/Casagrande thanksgiving feast?" Lynn offered.

"Oh, that sounds marvelous!" Rosa said.

"Great, and we still got plenty of time because dinner's only in-" Lynn checked his food covered watch and then panicked. "Three hours?!"

"What!"

"We wasted so much time fighting we completely forgot to focus on making dinner." He looked around. "And we used it to cover ourselves and the kitchen."

"What can we do? Even with the two of us, there is no way to make everything in time." Rosa said.

"Not to mention we still need to clean the kitchen." Lynn muttered.

"We have ruined Thanksgiving!" Rosa cried.

"No we haven't." Lynn said forcefully. "Look rosa, if there is one thing my kids have managed to teach me it's this: When you screw up, you might not be able to fix everything but you do everything you can to make it right. And that's what we're going to do!"

"But we can't do all this by ourselves!" Rosa poited out.

"We won't have to."

* * *

In the living room, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sam, Luna, and Luan were watching T.V. and chatting when Lynn and Rosa barged in.

"Kids, Rosa and I need your help to fix Thanksgiving dinner." Lynn quickly explained.

"Are you too still fighting over who's the better cook?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, we have settled our problems. But please, we need your help to make a great meal." Rosa said.

Ronnie Anne shrugged. "Alright I'll help."

"Me too." Lincoln said.

"Me three." Luan joked.

"Count me in too pop." Luna agreed

"I'll help too Mr Loud." Said Sam.

"Great, now we just need one more thing." Lynn sprinted upstairs and opened Lisa's door to find her and Carlos discussing science.

"I had no idea you were the one to discover that element."

"Pssh, I did so by the time I was two years old in training pants." Then she noticed her father. "Greetings parental unit. What can I do for you?"

"I need the device you use to clean up your room after it gets damaged."

Lisa started sweating profusely and tugged nervously on the neck of her sweater. "I don't know what device you're referring to."

"Lisa, don't play dumb with me. I know you cause a lot of explosions in here and I know you have to have some way of cleaning your room back up since everything's always clean so quickly. And I know a four year old wouldn't be able to do all that by herself. Now I need that device!"

Lisa looked down in defeat and went over to Lily's toy chest where she rummaged around before withdrawing a small round metallic orb with a button on top. A glass circle on the side revealed it to be filled with clear liquid.

"Just drop this in the middle of a room and it'll remove the most stubborn of stains, scratches, and scorch marks. But don't jostle around too much or it'll go off too much." She looked worriedly at her father. "Does this mean I'll have to clean my room manually from now on?"

"Not if this thing works. Thanks Lisa!" And he bolted back downstairs.

* * *

In the kitchen, everyone else was already there with Rosa.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Lynn asked.

"Uh, what exactly happened in here? " Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it." Lynn pressed the button on the device and dropped it to the ground. A blast of white foam blasted out, covering everything and everyone before quickly dissolving away taking with it the stains on the walls and fixtures. Even the stains on Lynn and Rosa's clothes were gone.

"Man Lisa's good." Lynn said. Then he turned to his helpers. "Okay guys we got a lot to do so listen up. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne your on sides, Luan you take desserts and Rosa and I will take main dishes."

"What about me and sam daddy-O?" Asked Luna.

"You too have the most important job of all: Cooking Music!"

"Can do!" Luna and Sam got their guitars and immediately started shredding.

Rosa looked curiously at Lynn. "Will music really help us cook faster?"

"It always seems to help."

Everyone got to work. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began making mashed potatoes with Lincoln doing the peeling and her doing the actual mashing. Luan busted out all the ingredients for the best Thanksgiving pies from apple to cherry to sweet potato and started blending them all as fast as she could. Lynn Sr and Rosa were working together to prepare a massive ham, Lynn covering it with a glaze of his and Rosa's own creation.

It was tough work and took a lot out of them, but by the time it was just two minutes left until dinner, they had produced a feast fit to feed over a hundred hungry people and had it placed beautifully outside.

"We did it!" Lynn cheered.

"We did! You were the right the music did help."

"Never underestimate the power of Rock."

Soon, the rest of the guest started flocking to outside.

"Dinner smells great honey." Rita said as she walked to the table.

"Thanks dear." He kissed his wife on the cheek and watched her walk off before turning to Rosa.

"We made a pretty good team today."

"Si, we did. And I'm sorry about what I said about your cooking. It was _delicioso_. One of the best things I have ever eaten."

"Thanks. And your Tamales were amazing! You know, I don't think I've ever had Mexican food that good."

"Thank you. It's a family recipe. I must admit, I envy you a bit. You are a real cook." Rosa sighed dreamily. "I've often dreamed of becoming a chef and sharing my cooking with the world."

"Me too!" Then Lynn thought of something. "You know…..I have been looking into opening a restaurant of my own, but I haven't thought of what to make and I think people would love to taste your authentic Mexican cuisine."

Rosa smiled. "Perhaps you would like to discuss this over dinner?"

"I would love too."

And thus a beautiful partnership was formed.

* * *

 **Well, here's the next Loud around the turkey story. Lynn and Frida were definitely a an interesting pair and I wanted to do my best with them,**

 **Small note, the Lisa and Carlos thing isn't really going to go anywhere. By that I mean, it's not a specific subplot to this story but it does explain what they were up to while everything else was going down.**

 **Please leave me some feedback.**


End file.
